1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of voice recognition technology, in particular to a distributed voice recognition system and a construction method.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally a voice recognition system provides voice recognition for input voice through a voice recognition module in a client or a cloud server, and the semantic recognition process is based on a pre established syntax analysis tree to identify the speech content and call a corresponding application program to complete the operation, such as SIRI, GOOGLE NOW.
The traditional voice recognition system described above intends to establish a general system that can fully understand people's intention. The execution of the identified operations generally occurs in a pre-established speech recognition system database or application. This approach can better control the scope of the operation of the semantic recognition and make the semantic recognition more close to people's understanding of speech. But there are a large number of third party applications on the system, this approach makes it impossible to perform operations against third party applications, even if these operations have been identified by the system. At the same time, the user is concerned about the different sites, because of the different data sources, the results from the same search requests are also different. In addition, in order to allow the third-party application to use the speech recognition function, a simple speech recognition module needs to be added or a cloud voice development library of the third-party needs to be applied, and then regular expressions and corresponding operations are uploaded to the semantic recognition library. In this way, the semantic recognition database of the third party cannot be found by other programs, and the operation can only occur in the third party application or database.